At The Movies
by SSJAniFan
Summary: Videl and Gohan take Goten and Trunks to see the Great Saiyaman movie with them. Goku and Vegeta also go there and wind up getting addicted to Street Fighter Alpha 3.


AT THE MOVIES  
  
by SSJAniFan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but Akira Toriyama does!(throws tantrum)  
  
Also, I don't own Street Fighter, as that's owned by Capcom.  
  
Gohan was feeling great. Today, he had decided to finally work up the courage to ask Videl out! Sure, he had been a bit nervous before, as the only one he had been on before was with that one girl Angel, but now he was practically bursting with confidence. And with only about 1 hour left before their little get-together, he was just trying to wonder what they'd do. Sadly, this happiness would soon end.  
  
"Gohan?," Chi Chi asked, walking in. "Do you have a minute?" Gohan got up from the floor where he was thinking and turned to face his mom.  
  
"Sure, mom. What do you want to tell me?," he asked.  
  
"Well, my group, the self-help one I've started for people who have to deal with the effects of the dragonballs, but don't know it, is starting today. Anyway, I don't have anyone to Goten for me, so if it's okay, could you look after him? I know it's rushed, but I feel it's important to help people who are confused just because their minds are altered by some 'giant snake'."  
  
Gohan felt a giant explosion inside of him. He was only an hour away from a date with Videl... and now he had to call it off because he once again had to play the role of baby-sitter. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. But what was he going to do? Refuse his own mom? No way. "Okay mom, I'll do it...," he said sadly.  
  
"Oh thank you, Gohan! Oh yeah, that reminds me, I almost forgot, Bulma's a part of the group as well. Well, with Vegeta off training, she wanted to know if you could watch over Trunks as well? If it's not too much?"  
  
Gohan felt his depression sink even more. He was not going to like explaining this to Videl. "Sure," he said, in barely a voice.  
  
################  
  
After Bulma came by to drop Trunks off about 30 minutes later, she and Bulma drove off in her car. Gohan felt even worse. Only 30 minutes, and Videl would probably ignore him for the rest of the week.  
  
"Hey Trunks, wanna play catch?," Goten asked.  
  
"Sure, why not. I'm a little bored right now," his nine year-old friend replied. Goten then took a boulder out of the ground and the two started tossing it back and forth.  
  
Gohan continued to sulk. With him watching over the two, there was no way he could do anything with Videl tonight. Then the phone began to ring. 'Oh no,' Gohan thought, 'please don't be her!' But when he picked up the phone, he soon learned that sometimes fate had a wicked sense of humor.  
  
"Gohan? It's me Videl? Will you be ready in about 30 minutes?," came the familiar voice.  
  
Gohan dreaded the inevitable explanation. "Um.... well, I guess? Um, what are you doing right now?"  
  
"Oh, I just got out of the shower. I took down some stupid crooks, and one had a rocket launcher. It was nothing serious, although I did get a little dusty from the explosion. Anyway, I found something very interesting in the newspaper today, and I thought you'd like to hear about it."  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, hear about it," he mumbled nervously. How was he going to tell her that they couldn't go out now?  
  
"Well, in the newspaper, it says a new movie is now out today. Do you want to know what it is?"  
  
".....Why not?"  
  
"It's, believe it or not, Saiyaman, the Motion Picture! I thought that maybe we could go and see it?"  
  
"Saiya........................." An idea went into Gohan's brain. Maybe he could still get this idea to work out after all. "Sure, although if you wouldn't mind, could I take Goten and Trunks along?"  
  
"Goten and Trunks? Sure, I guess. It wouldn't hurt anything. Why, did your mom force you into baby-sitting them again?" Gohan swore that he could hear a slight snicker over the phone.  
  
"Erm.... yeah. So, do you feel it would be all right to take them along?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I guess I'll see you at the movie theater in about 25 minutes!," she said, hanging up.  
  
Gohan immediately got up and turned toward the too kids, who by now were tired of playing catch and now blowing up the huge rock into little pieces with their energy blasts. "Hey, Goten! Trunks! Do you want to see a movie?"  
  
Goten was all-too ready to answer. "A MOVIE?! Cool! Hey Trunks, Gohan's taking us to see a movie!"  
  
"A movie?! Great! Because you know, movies mean popcorn, soda, and arcade games!"  
  
"Heck, wait until you hear this!," Gohan said, knowing what the reaction of the two boys would each be. "The movie is actually about the Great Saiyaman!"  
  
Of course, he was right. Goten started jumping for joy. "REALLY?! THEY MADE A MOVIE ABOUT YOUR SUPER HERO PERSON, GOHAN?! OH THAT IS TOO COOL! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A GREAT SUPERHERO!!!!!"  
  
Trunks, of course, was less than thrilled, remembering that horrible costume Gohan always wore as 'Saiyaman.' "That's.... that's.... just great...."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Well, you better get ready! We'll be heading to the movie theater in about 25 minutes!"  
  
#################  
  
Goku flew toward Briefs house as fast as he could. He had been off training, and wound up founding a trashed newspaper with an important announcement in it. And he knew there was only one person that he wanted to share it with.  
  
"VEGETA?! Are you there?!," Goku screamed at the top of his lungs after entering the building. "You gotta hear this! I have something really important to tell you!!!"  
  
Goku began searching through the room, eventually realizing that there would only be one place where the prince of all saiyajins would regularly hang out: the gravity room. He instantly rushed over there and looked inside. Sure enough, Vegeta was there, shooting energy blasts at slow-moving mechanical targets. "Vegeta! You gotta here this!," he screamed. However, Vegeta didn't respond and just continued training.  
  
"Vegeta! Come on!," Goku pleaded. But still Vegeta just trained. Then Goku actually started to think in ADULT standards. 'Hm, maybe because of the gravity slowing up, he can't hear me. All well, I guess I'll just have to turn the gravity to 1x Earth's, then he'll respond!' And with that, Goku turned the gravity device to 1x.  
  
Inside the chamber, Vegeta smirked. He was ready to do away with the machine. Then he noticed that it seemed to start moving faster. 'What the hell?!' He tried to dodge, but it was too late. The machine collided with him full force, knocking him square out of the gravity chamber.  
  
"Vegeta!," Goku said, running towards where the saiyajin had fallen. "There you are! You have to listen to this! There's this one movie at the theaters..."  
  
Unfortunately for Goku, Vegeta regained consciousness at this time. "KAKARROTTO, YOU DUMBASS! YOU CAUSED THAT ROBOT THING TO THROW ME OUT OF THE GRAVITY CHAMBER!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"Don't kill me yet!," Goku said, finally showing him the picture in the newspaper. "You have to see this first!"  
  
Vegeta couldn't believed what he saw. "Great Saiyaman... the motion picture?! You're son actually has a movie based on him?!"  
  
Goku stood up and beamed happily. "Yep! Is that great, or what?! I thought that since we're now friends and all, we could go see it! Eggbert and Rapper both gave it two thumbs up, so it has to be good!"  
  
It didn't matter whether Vegeta was currently in a fanfiction and not an anime, he still sweatdropped big time. 'Go see THAT movie?! Is he braindead?! Why would I want to see that HORRIBLE film?!'  
  
Goku just smiled. "And get this! Do you know that there, you can buy candy AND popcorn to eat while watching the movie?!"  
  
Vegeta then felt a sudden shock. Goku had just said the one thing he hadn't expected him to say, and he was totally unprepared. "P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Popcorn?! Sweet, wonderful tasting, buttery topped popcorn?! Kakarrotto, you win!!! We'll go see this movie!!!!!!" 'After all, if they had popcorn, it would be worth the agony of seeing the horrible film.  
  
"Gee, that's great! It starts in about 20 minutes!"  
  
Vegeta got up from his training. "I'll go get some cash." 'Then, the heavenly popcorn will be mine!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!'  
  
###############  
  
Gohan, Trunks, and Goten soon all arrived at the movie theater. It didn't take long for him to find Videl. The four of them then got in line to get their tickets. "Hey, are you sure this is going to be a good movie? After all, it's based on you," Videl teased.  
  
"Ah, I'm sure it'll be somewhat interesting. After all, the scenes I saw when I, urm, gave some set analysis sure looked good."  
  
"What do you mean?," Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, I sort of... briefly worked on the movie," Gohan said, laughing nervously. "You see, it was like this..."  
  
While Gohan told Videl about his own brief movie career, Trunks noticed some familiar-looking people and tapped on Goten's shoulder. "Say, Goten, aren't those two guys behinds us our dads?"  
  
Goten looked around. Sure enough, both of their respective fathers were behind them. Goku was wearing his ever-usual gi, while Vegeta was wearing his famous(or was that infamous?) 'Badman' shirt, a black leather jacket, and pants. "Hey, dad! Hey, Trunks's dad!," Goten said happily.  
  
Goku then looked down to see his son. "Oh, hey Goten! How are you? Did Gohan take you to see the Great Saiyaman movie?"  
  
"He sure did, Dad!," Goten answered. "Hey, Gohan, Dad's here!"  
  
"......And the funny thing was, they never knew I was the real Saiyaman until I flew off!"  
  
"Whoa! You're right, that is funny!," Videl said with a laugh. Then she turned to see Goku and Vegeta. "Oh, hello, Goku-san and Vegeta-san! I didn't see you!"  
  
"DAD?! What're you doing here?!," Gohan said. "Don't tell me you're here to see the Great Saiyaman movie too!"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yep! It's not often that you get to see a movie based on your son's exploits!," he said happily.  
  
"Aw, gee, thanks Dad," Gohan said, blushing a little.  
  
"And besides, who else would I want to see a movie with than my best buddy Vegeta!" To add to the effect, Goku then gave Vegeta a nice pat on the back.  
  
"Of... course... best... bud....," Vegeta said through his gritted teeth, trying not to puke while saying the line. 'BEST BUDDY! AAARRRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE NOW FRIENDS DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE "BEST BUDS!" MUST NOT LET THEM KNOW THAT ALL I CARE FOR IS THE POPCORNY GOODNESS!!!!'  
  
"Hey, quit holding up the line!," the guy behind Goku and Vegeta said. "It's your freakin' turn already!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," Gohan said. Soon after, Videl was easily able to purchase tickets for everyone, and she even offered to do so for Goku and Vegeta.   
  
After they made their way in, Goku noticed the arcade. It was filled with quite a few video games, but there was one that particularly caught his eye. "Well well, it's been a long time," he said, looking at the arcade game in front of him. He then tapped Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"What is it Kakarrotto?! I want to get my POPCORN!!!"  
  
"Vegeta. Look over to the arcade over there. What do you see?," Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta looked towards the game area, trying to see which game Goku was talking about. He soon noticed it. "Oh..... my..... kami...... Is it true? Is that really THE game?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Vegeta, it's true. That game is Street Fighter Alpha 3, one of the best fighting games ever. So... do you want a round?"  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Sure. Why not? The winner buys the popcorn."  
  
"You're on." The two went over to the arcade machine and deposited quarters in the machine. The ultimate video game grudge match between two saiyajins was about to begin...  
  
Gohan looked over to the two adults huddled around the arcade before joining up with Videl and the two kids. "Some things never change....," he said, chuckling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Sorry this is two parts, but I decided that I need a break from fic writing. Hey, this is my second post today, okay? And finally, my first REAL Dragonball Z fic! Anyway, part 2 is the conclusion, and contains Goku and Vegeta's Street Fighter Alpha 3 match. Gohan and the others are going to actually see the movie. I'll try to get the 2nd part posted tomorrow or Monday.  
  
Also, the Great Saiyaman movie originally appeared in DBZ episode 205. It was being directed by a guy who suspiciously looked like Commander Red from the original Red Ribbon Army story.   
  
Any Inu-Yasha fans out there? Please vote in if you want to see Kikyo get bashed in a fic or not. The score is currently 3-2, and I'll make my final decision after May. Also, any of you DBZ fans want to appear in my upcoming DBZ/YYH fic "The Dead Live?" Just put your name, a character description, and which DBZ or YYH villains you want to beat up. I'll try to feature all of you! 


End file.
